Season 11
by Emma11
Summary: This takes place after the final episode of Friends. Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled to the ending of the show!
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. They belong to Kauffman and Crane and the other TPTB at Friends! Warning, this takes place after the end of Friends, so there will be spoilers to the last episode!!  
  
Friends Season 11  
  
Episode 1: TOW Monica is Tired  
  
It was three in the morning when Monica Bing stumbled out of bed and padded down the hallway of the new house. She could still smell the fresh paint and the new carpet. She could smell the lingering smell of baked cookies she had made earlier that afternoon for Emma. Monica flipped on the hallway light and squinted to let her eyes adjust to the light. She could hear the cries of her week-old twins. Eve and Daniel Bing were both awake and they were both hungry. Monica sighed heavily as she pulled both children into her arms and sat down in her rocking chair. She had already prepared warm bottles before she went to bed an hour ago, so the bottles were still warm.   
  
"It'd be so much easier if your father was here," Monica said with a sigh as she popped a bottle into each hungry mouth. Chandler was working late tonight. He had taken the week off after the twins were born, and now he was busy catching up on his work. Monica had dark circles under her eyes and she felt like she was going to doze off again. The twins were fast eaters and Monica was very happy that she had two children.  
  
As Monica stared at her newborn children, the phone rang. Monica groaned and she didn't bother to get up. She knew that whoever it was could wait just a few minutes until the children were fed. If it was Chandler, Monica knew he knew better. She also knew that if it was Chandler, she was going to give him a serious talking to in the morning before he left again for work.  
  
A few minutes later, the twins were finished eating and Monica was putting them back down. She walked downstairs and turned on the living room light. She sat down on the couch and reached over to check her caller I.D. Erica's name flashed over it. Monica frowned and picked up the phone. She dialed Erica's phone number. Erica was still in the city. She was supposed to take a flight back to Ohio in a week. The phone rang once and Erica answered.  
  
"Hello?" Erica asked.  
  
"Erica? You called? It's Monica."  
  
"Hi Monica. I'm sorry if I woke you up."  
  
"No . . . you didn't wake me. I was up with the babies."  
  
"Oh," Erica replied quietly.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yeah. I was just wondering if the twins were okay. I know I shouldn't worry about them. They're in good hands, but I can't help but . . . you know? I mean, giving birth to them wasn't the end of it for me . . . I'm always going to care about them."  
  
"I know," Monica replied quietly. "You can come visit them before you leave. You can . . . you can see them whenever you want, you know?"  
  
"Really?" Erica asked.  
  
"Of course, Erica. You carried the babies and you gave them to me and to Chandler. We couldn't have children, and you gave us two. You're always welcome to see them."  
  
"I wouldn't want them to be confused."  
  
"I know," Monica replied. "I'll bring them by Central Perk tomorrow at noon, okay?"  
  
  
  
"Okay. Thanks Monica," Erica replied. She hung up and Monica hung up too. She sighed heavily. She felt so bad for Erica. She knew that Erica had a place in her heart for those babies and she knew that giving the babies up was much harder than the poor girl expected it to be. But Erica did the right thing. The front door opened and Chandler walked in.  
  
"Hey," he said cheerily.  
  
"Shh," Monica warned. "I just got the babies back to sleep."  
  
"Oh. Sorry," Chandler replied.  
  
"Erica called. I'm taking the babies to her in the morning."  
  
"What?! Monica, we can't just give them back!" Chandler exclaimed. Monica rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm taking them to visit!" Monica exclaimed.   
  
"Oh . . ." Chandler replied slowly. "I think I'll stop in on them and say goodnight."  
  
"Don't you dare! I just got them back to sleep!"  
  
"But they're so cute when they sleep . . ."  
  
"Chandler, they are babies. They sleep twenty three hours a day anyway!" Monica said in a hushed voice. Chandler frowned. Monica took a deep breath.  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"I watched Emma today," Monica replied. "Rachel was moving some of her stuff from Joey's and she needed me to baby-sit. So I had three kids all to myself," Monica replied.  
  
"I bet that was fun."  
  
"Yeah. Fun," Monica answered with a roll of her eyes. "I'm exhausted."  
  
"Well, I have good news. The boss is giving me tomorrow off with pay."  
  
"Why's that?" Monica asked.  
  
"Because I fell asleep at my desk and she said I needed a day off. I refused so she said she'd pay me to leave," Chandler replied. Monica laughed.  
  
"Okay. I have a great idea!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You can watch the kids tomorrow and I'll sleep," Monica replied, patting her husband's back and giving him a kiss. "Good night." She headed upstairs to sleep for the next fifteen hours.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe walked into Central Perk with Mike the next afternoon. Erica was sitting on the couch sipping latté.  
  
"Hey Erica!" Phoebe said cheerily. "You haven't met my husband Mike."  
  
"Hi Phoebe," Erica said with a smile as she stood up. She extended her hand to Mike. "Hello Mike."  
  
"Hi," Mike replied.  
  
"This is the woman who carried Danny and Eve for Chandler and Monica."  
  
"Have you seen Monica yet?" Erica asked.  
  
"No," Phoebe replied. "Why?"  
  
"Well, she was supposed to stop by here with the twins," Erica replied. Just then, Chandler walked in looking extremely exhausted. Sweat was soaking the back of his shirt, his clothes were in disarray, and the twins were crying in their stroller. Everybody in the café looked over at Chandler as he entered. He quickly made his way over to the couch and plopped down.  
  
"Hi Chandler," Erica said slowly. "Where's Monica?"  
  
"She's sleeping. She asked me to watch the kids today," Chandler answered. "I guess I deserve that. She had them all day yesterday."  
  
"Chandler?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why are your kids crying?"  
  
"I don't know!" Chandler exclaimed. I just changed both of their diapers, I fed them both before they left, and I sang to them on the way here."  
  
"There's your problem," Mike replied.  
  
"Hey! I can sing," Chandler replied.  
  
"Right," Phoebe laughed. "Come here Eve." Phoebe picked up the baby and she sat down next to Erica and Chandler picked up Danny. The twins were soon quiet and Erica looked very nervous.  
  
"Erica, do you want to hold them?" Chandler asked.  
  
"I don't know . . . I never even held them after they were born."  
  
"There's a first time for everything," Phoebe chimed in. Erica smiled nervously.  
  
"Okay." She bit her lip nervously and Chandler placed Danny in her arms. Phoebe put Eve in Erica's arms too. 'Wow . . . they got big. They're so heavy."  
  
"Yeah," Chandler replied. "monica has been feeding them lead-based formula," he joked. Ross and Rachel walked in with Emma. Emma was in her daddy's arms.  
  
"Hey guys!" Rachel said happily.  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe replied. "How was moving day? Sorry we didn't help. Mike and I were . . . well, we were doing it."  
  
"That's okay," Rachel replied with a laugh. Ross and I handled everything. Emma had a good time at Aunt Monica's."  
  
"How did Joey take it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"He wouldn't come out of his room," Ross replied. "I think he's just sad that he's losing his room mate again and this time he won't have Chandler to move back in."  
  
"Aww . . . poor Joey," Phoebe replied. "I should go try to cheer him up."  
  
"Don't bother. When he locks himself in his room . . . he doesn't come out for days because he can't remember how to unlock the door from the inside."  
  
"Oh . . . well, where's Monica?" Rachel asked. "I wanted to give her some of Emma's old clothes and toys for the twins."  
  
"She's at home sleeping. She's worn out. I'm taking the kids to visit their grandparents."  
  
"Yours or mine?" Ross asked.  
  
"Yours. I took them to visit dad the other day. He bought Danny a Cher T-shirt with a matching wig," Chandler replied. Mike laughed. Chandler looked at Erica who was starting to cry.  
  
"Erica? You okay?" Chandler asked. Erica nodded.  
  
"I'm fine," she sobbed. "I just can't stop staring at these beautiful babies!"  
  
"Oh . . . Monica wanted me to give you this," Chandler said softly. He reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a photo album. The picture in the front was a picture of Monica holding Danny, Chandler holding Eve, and both of them standing on either side of Erica in the hospital. Erica started to sob again. She put the twins down in the stroller and started to flip through the book. All of the pictures were those of the babies. "She wanted me to tell you that . . . she was going to take pictures of the kids every day and make doubles and send copies to you."  
  
"Really?" Erica asked. "That's so sweet of her." Erica hugged Chandler. "I need to leave . . . I have to make arrangements for my flight next week. It was nice seeing you all." She waved. "Bye."  
  
"Bye Erica," they all replied. Ross and Rachel sat down on the couch. Emma stood on the floor and leaned over the coffee table to play with one of her toys. Rachel noticed that Phoebe was grinning at the two of them.  
  
"What?" Rachel asked.  
  
"It's just so great to see you both back together!" Phoebe exclaimed. "You don't know how happy I am to see you both like this!" Ross put his arm around Rachel and she kissed his cheek.  
  
"We're just glad it finally happened," Ross replied. "All of those years . . . and we found our way back to each other."  
  
"Plus the sexual tension. Do you know that before Ross and I got back together, I hadn't had sex since the night Emma was conceived?"  
  
"Oh my God! You poor thing!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Phoebe, we probably need to get going, it's almost time to meet my parents for lunch," Mike pointed out.  
  
"Oh, that's right," Phoebe replied. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
"We need to go to. I might stop by and drop those clothes off to Monica."  
  
"Try not to wake her up. I left the back door unlocked. Monica gets grumpy when she's woken up," Chandler warned.  
  
"Believe me . . . I know," Rachel replied. "I was her roommate for years." Ross and Rachel left. Chandler looked at the babies in the stroller.  
  
"Time to go see grandma and grandpa." Danny started to fuss. "No no! I promise this grandpa won't make you wear that sparkly wig."  
  
*~*  
  
Ross walked into Joey's apartment to find Joey sitting at the bar of his kitchen. Ross decided to let Rachel go out to Monica's with Emma because he figured he should talk to Joey. Joey looked up from his plate of pasta and he looked gloomy.  
  
"Hey man," Ross said.  
  
"Hey," Joey replied quietly. He played with the spagnitti with his fork for a minute.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"No. I don't have anybody to argue with anymore," Joey replied. He got a sad look on his face. "I miss Emma. We always argued over Hugsy."  
  
"I'm sorry, Joe," Ross said, patting his friend on the back. "Rachel and I are getting married . . . and we're a family with Emma now. But if it helps . . . you can come over anytime you like."  
  
"You mean that?" Joey asked.  
  
"I mean it," Ross said with a smile. Joey smiled half-way and the two men hugged. They quickly pulled apart and cleared their throats.  
  
"So where are Rachel and Emma?"  
  
"They went to drop some things off at Monica and Chandler's."  
  
"I feel so far away from everyone. Mike and Phoebe live on the other side of town. You and Rachel live in the next building. Monica and Chandler live all the way out in the country . . . and I'm getting new neighbors."  
  
"Really? How are they?"  
  
"They're not cool! I tried to go over for lunch today and they threatened to call the police when I started raiding their fridge!"  
  
"Didn't they invite you?"  
  
"No. Why would they? We just met," Joey replied. Ross shook his head quickly.  
  
"Anyway . . . I just wanted to come and check on you."  
  
"I'm okay. I'm going to try to find a new roommate. Happen to know if Heidi Klum is available?"  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel carried Emma into Monica and Chandler's house. She walked through the back door, into the kitchen, and then into the living room. She was pushing Emma in her stroller and carrying a large box. She put the box down on the floor and lifted Emma out of the stroller.  
  
"Here sweetie," Rachel said. "I'm gonna go put these upstairs in Auntie Monica's closet. Be a good girl and play with Lamby. She handed Emma a toy lamb and headed upstairs with the box. AS soon as she got upstairs, she slowly tiptoed over to Monica's hall closet. She opened it and the door squeaked a little. She quickly put the box down and shut the door. As she was heading back down toward the stairs, she tripped and nearly fell, but caught herself before she could. Monica's bedroom door flew open and Monica walked out. Her hair was a mess and she looked extremely irritated.  
  
"Rach? What are you doing here?" Monica asked.  
  
"I dropped off some of Emma's old stuff for you. I put it in the closet," Rachel said, pointing to the closet.  
  
"Could you be a little more quiet next time?"  
  
"Sorry, Mon. You look really tired."  
  
"Thanks," Monica said with a scoff.  
  
"That's not what I meant. Um . . ."  
  
"Now that I'm up," Monica started with a yawn, "I might as well get some coffee." She and Rachel headed downstairs where Emma was sitting on the floor with Lamby. Rachel pickedk up Emma and followed Monica into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm really sorry I woke you, Mon," Rachel admitted.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's okay," Monica replied. "I've slepted enough. I'm just really tired."  
  
"Having a new baby around the house will do that to you."  
  
"Yeah, well, try having two," Monica replied. "I never knew that having kids would be so tiring." Rachel laughed. She bounced Emma on her hip.  
  
"Well . . . I plan to have two." Monica looked at Rachel quickly.  
  
"Are you?" Monica asked with a slight grin.  
  
"No," Rachel replied quickly. "No, no, no, no, no. But . . . it would be nice to give Emma a baby brother or sister some day."  
  
"Oh . . . that would be so nice!" Monica exclaimed. "But please, don't have one within the next nine months because I'm already exhausted as a mother! I don't have time to spoil three babies!" Rachel laughed. "Rach, I'm so glad you and Ross are back together. I thought I was going to have to play Cupid or something."  
  
"We found our way back to each other. We're happy, Mon. We're so happy . . ." Monica smiled happily.  
  
"I'm glad." Monica paused for a moment. "Now get out so I can go back to sleep."  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Nah. Sleep is better," Monica said with a yawn. Rachel and Emma left and Monica plodded upstairs so she could go back to sleep.  
  
*~*  
  
Later that evening, Chandler pushed the stroller into the house quietly and he looked at the sleeping twins.  
  
"Okay kids, stay really quiet so we don't wake up your mother," Chandler warned. He pushed the stroller in the rest of the way and Eve started to fuss. Chandler absent-mindedly let the door close loudly as he picked up Eve. As soon as the door slammed, Chandler cringed.   
  
"Chandler!" Monica yelled from upstairs. A look of fear spread over Chandler's face.  
  
"Oh no . . . I've awakend it! Shh . . . if you're quiet maybe she won't know were here! She can smell fear!" Chandler put the baby into the stroller and hurried off toward the kitchen.  
  
Fade to Black 


	2. Episode 2

Season 11  
  
Episode 2: TOW Rachel Watches the Kids  
  
Rachel walked out of the bathroom with a look of exasperation on her face. Ross was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine from the museum.  
  
"What's wrong, Rach?" Ross asked.  
  
"She's been sitting on that training potty for two hours! She won't go!" Rachel exclaimed.  
  
"It takes time, Rach. When we were potty-training Ben, he would go all over the floor and . . ." Rachel looked disgusted.  
  
"Please don't say anymore," Rachel replied. Ross shrugged and stood up.  
  
"I have to go into work and meet with one of my old students. Will you be okay here?"  
  
"Yeah. As long as Emma doesn't take after Ben and go all over the floor, I should be fine," Rachel replied sarcastically. Ross kissed Rachel softly.  
  
"Okay sweetie, I'll see you later." He kissed her again and left the apartment. Emma walked out of the bathroom with nothing but her shirt on. She had a cute grin on her face. Rachel shook her head. She walked over and picked up Emma.  
  
"Why won't you go to the potty for mommy?" Rachel asked.  
  
"No go!" Emma exclaimed, holding her arms out.  
  
"Well, you need to sit on the potty and try for mommy. Please?" Rachel asked.  
  
"No," Emma replied.   
  
"You're two years old, Emma. You should have been potty-trained months ago!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine, if you don't want to use the potty then you'll have to go take a nap."  
  
"No!" Emma exclaimed.  
  
"Oh!" Rachel cried out in frustration. "Fine." She carried her daughter into the kitchen and opened up the refridgerator. She pulled out a sippy cup full of juice and handed it to Emma. "Here honey, drink this. Then you might have to go." Emma accepted the cup and Rachel shook her head. "Kids."  
  
As Rachel walked back into the kitchen, she felt a trickle down her leg. She looked down and saw that Emma had just peed all over her.  
  
"Emma!" Rachel exclaimed. She ran towards the bathroom and put the girl down in the bath tub. Emma gave her a triumphant grin.  
  
"I went!" Emma exclaimed.  
  
"I see that," Rachel said. "But honey, you're supposed to go in the potty. Not on mommy." Rachel ran some bath water and she put Emma's sippy cup aside. She took off the baby's shirt and the baby sat down as the suds began to bubble up. Rachel removed her own shirt and put it in the clothes hamper. She threw a bathrobe over herself and sat on the edge of the bathtub as Emma splashed happily. "How am I ever going to potty train you? Oh my God . . . I just hope you are potty-trained before you go to school or they'll call you Wet Pants Geller . . ." Rachel put her head in her hands and gave a heavy sigh. Emma let out a squeal as she splashed and Rachel shook her head. "We'll try again later."  
  
There was a knock at the bathroom door and Phoebe walked in.  
  
"Hey Rach," Phoebe said. "I heard bath water running."  
  
"So you decided to come in? Pheebs, I could have been in here taking a bath!"  
  
"It's nothing I haven't seen before," Phoebe said with a shrug. She waved at Emma and Emma gave her a big smile.  
  
"Ugh, I'm trying to potty train Emma."  
  
"Rach, don't kids normally use the toilet . . . and not the bath tub?" Phoebe asked curiously.  
  
"Well, in most cases, yes. But Emma went all over me and so she's in the bath tub."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well, Mike and I are going to go out to the store. We were wondering if you needed anything."  
  
"How about some patience?" Rachel asked,  
  
"Oh . . . the witch doctor is a little out of my way . . . but anything for a friend," Phoebe said with a smile. "See you later, Rach."  
  
"Bye," Rachel said with a shake of her head and a small wave. Phoebe left and Rache looked at Emma. "Just wait till daddy gets home. He can help out too."  
  
"Mommy . . . I go . . ."  
  
"Yeah . . . all over me."  
  
"No. Poo . . ." Emma replied. It was at that instance that Rachel knew she'd have to clean the bath tub too.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica was all ready for work as she hurried around the house trying to pick up after Chandler. Chandler came walking down the stairs with two baby carriers in his arms. In one was two-week-old Eve and in the other was two-week-old Danny. Monica was finally going back to work, and Chandler was running late.  
  
"Mon, I really have to go. My boss is gonna kill me if I show up late again," Chandler said quickly. He put the baby carriers down on the coffee table. He rushed over to give Monica a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
"I don't have a baby-sitter!" Monica exclaimed.  
  
"What? I thought your mother was going to watch them while you were at work until we could find a permanent baby-sitter?"  
  
"My mother has the flu."  
  
"It's Summer."  
  
"It's my mother," Monica reminded him with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Okay, well . . . did you try Phoebe and Mike?"  
  
"Phoebe left me a voice mail. She's going to the store with Mike. They won't be home."  
  
"What about Rachel."  
  
"Rachel . . . is busy."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"She just said not to interrupt her and Ross today."  
  
"You think they're doing it?"  
  
"Not with Emma there all day."  
  
"Good point. Well, I'm sure what she's doing isn't too important. Just stop by and ask her if she can watch the kids. We've watched Emma tons of times."  
  
"Correction, I've watched Emma tons of times. You've sat there and made faces and baby noises." Chandler shrugged and he kissed Monica again.  
  
"I've gotta go." He hurried out of the house and Monica looked at the kids.  
  
"Alright, how do you two feel about staying the day with Auntie Rachel?" The twins, who were sleeping, didn't respond. "Great!" Monica grabbed the diaper bag, her keys, and the baby carriers and headed out to the car.  
  
*~*  
  
Joey was sitting in his underwear in his favorite chair. He was drinking a beer, eating cheese curls, and watching Baywatch. He hadn't shaved in three days because he didn't have a job, he didn't have a girlfriend, and he didn't have a roommate. As he was sitting there, his phone rang. Joey groaned and picked up the cordless phone.  
  
"What?" he asked lazily.  
  
"Is this Joseph Tribiani?" asked the voice.  
  
"Yeah," Joey replied.  
  
"My name is Mr. Jeeves. I'm one of the assistants of . . . one of the heads of NBC."  
  
"Oh?" Joey asked.  
  
"I've been asked to offer you a very special role."  
  
"I'm listening," Joey replied curiously.  
  
"We've heard buzz about you, Mr. Tribiani. We've heard from hundreds of directors that you have been trying very hard for several years to get a solid job and a steady career."  
  
"Yes . . ." Joey replied.  
  
"Well, I'm calling to offer you your own television series about your life."  
  
"What? Like a reality show?"  
  
"No. Like a sitcom."  
  
"Oh . . . my own show?"  
  
"If you could come down to the offices and sign a contract, you'll be guaranteed pay for a full 24 episode season and a contract agreement for the first season."  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"No. I'm don't joke. But . . . there is one other small detail."  
  
*~*  
  
Mike and Phoebe were walking toward their apartment with bags of groceries in their arms. When they got to the door, Phoebe noticed that somebody had slipped something under it. She bent down and picked up an envelope that was half-way sticking out from under her door.  
  
"What is it?" Mike asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's addressed to . . . Mr. and Mrs. Michael and Phoebe Hannigan," Phoebe replied. Mike unlocked the door to the apartment and they walked in. They dropped the groceries off in the kitchen and then went into the living room. Phoebe opened up the envelope and took out a piece of paper.  
  
"What does it say?" Mike asked. Phoebe began to read.  
  
"To my dearest Phoebe and her lucky husband, I don't really know how to tell you both how happy I am for you both. Mike, we may never meet, but I know that you'll take care of my Phoebe. She means a lot to me even if she doesn't know. Phoebe, you're probably reading this and I want you to know that I never stopped loving you. But the stress of being a young father was too hard. I hope you'll forgive me some day. Please accept this check for ten thousand dollars as a gift to start your new lives. You are both probably wondering how I could afford this. Well, the teenage years were difficult and I did my best with meaningless jobs for mobsters. They paid me well and I ketp the money safe in an account. I'm giving you half of the money that was in there. The other half is going to Ursula. Good luck in life, Phoebe and Mike."  
  
"That's from . . ."  
  
"My dad," Phoebe said quietly. "Oh my God. My dad . . . was here. I haven't seen him since my grandmother died."  
  
"You okay?" Mike asked, putting an arm around Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah," she replied. She pulled out the check for ten thousand dollars. "Oh yeah!"  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel had just gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed after cleaning the bathtub when Monica walked in with the twins. Emma was seated in a little chair watching Sesame Street. Rachel was watching her closely.  
  
"Hey Mon," Rachel said as her friend walked in.  
  
"Hey. Rach, I know this is asking a lot, but could you watch the babies today? My mother is sick and she can't watch them and Chandler and I both have to work."  
  
"Mon . . . I'd love to help you out, but I'm potty training Emma and . . . that's not easy."  
  
"Rach, they've already been fed and diapered. They'll be asleep for a few hours. Could you please?"  
  
"Oh . . . okay. That's fine," Rachel said with a sigh. "Just put the carriers over there on the couch and . . . I'll go put their bottles in the fridge."  
  
"Thank you so much," Monica said, putting the babies down and giving Rachel a hug. "Oh my God . . . this is the first time I've left them." Monica began to get tears in her eyes. She bent down and kissed both babies. "Mommy loves you both very much . . ."  
  
"Mama!" Emma exclaimed, jumping out of her chair. "Potty now!"  
  
"Okay . . . come on!" Rachel exclaimed. She rushed Emma into the bathroom and helped her with her pants. But it was too late. The baby had already wet herself. "Oh no!" Rachel hurried into Emma's nursery and put her on the changing table. She quickly changed her pants and panties into dry ones and walked back into the living room where Monica was still talking to the babies.  
  
"Mommy doesn't want to leave you . . ."  
  
"Monica, it's okay. They're safe here."  
  
"But what if while you're potty-training Emma . . . one of them falls out of the carrier."  
  
"Monica, they can't even lift their heads or roll over. They're strapped into their carriers. They're safe," Rachel replied slowly.  
  
"Oh . . . I can't leave them," Monica replied gently.  
  
"It'll be okay. You have to leave them sometime. Believe me, leaving Emma at home for the first time wasn't easy."  
  
"You had your mother bring the baby to the restaurant we were all at," Monica replied.  
  
"True. But it got easier," Rachel replied. "Trust me." Monica smiled.  
  
"Okay. Bye kids!" Monica hugged Rachel and headed out the door. Right after, Eve let out a little whimper. Monica came running back in. "Oh! Mommy's so sorry! I'll never leave again!"  
  
"Monica! They're fine!" Rachel said with exasperation as Eve settled back down to sleep. "Go to work and you'll feel better."  
  
"No I won't," Monica cried. "They're just so . . . so young and innocent."  
  
"It's not like you're abandoning them. You'll be home in a few hours."  
  
"Make sure that they're warm enough and . . . when Eve burps, she always burps twice, so make sure she burps twice."  
  
"Don't worry. It's gonna be okay," Rachel said with a smile. Monica sniffled and slowly left the apartment. Emma yelled from the other room.  
  
"Mommy!!!" Rachel ran into the nursery and Emma was trying to climb into her crib.  
  
"No!" Rachel exclaimed. "That's not safe!" Rachel picked up Emma and shook her head. "What am I gonna do with you?" At that moment, the twins started crying again and Rachel knew that this was going to be a very long day.  
  
*~*  
  
Later that evening, the twins were sleeping and Emma was playing on the floor. Rachel had tried hard all day to get Emma to use the potty but the baby was having no luck. Rachel was laying on the couch with a pack of ice on her forehead. She had a terrible headache. Ross walked in and he smiled at Rach.  
  
"Hey sweetie."  
  
"Ugh," Rachel grumbled.  
  
"What?"   
  
"This has been the worst day ever!" Rachel exclaimed. "I've been peed on, I've had to clean the bathtub, I've been spit up on by Danny, Eve drooled on me, and Emma just . . ." Rachel's words trailed off. "Ross, I'm going to go to bed and you can watch the kids." Just then, Monica and Chandler walked through the door.  
  
"Hey!" Monica exclaimed, running to the sleeping babies.  
  
"Oh thank God!" Rachel exclaimed.  
  
"Were they any trouble?" Chandler asked. Rachel glared at him.  
  
"No. No trouble at all," she said sarcastically. Just then, Phoebe and Mike walked in.  
  
"Guys! You're never going to believe this!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"What?" everybody except Mike asked.  
  
"My dad left ten thousand dollars for me and for Mike!"  
  
"Oh my God!" everyone replied.   
  
"I know," Phoebe replied. Joey walked in next.  
  
"Hey Joe," Rachel said with a smile.  
  
"Hey," he said. Everybody turned to look at him and they saw a strange look on his face. It was part happiness and part sadness.  
  
"Joey?" Ross asked.  
  
"I have some news," Joey said quietly.  
  
"Really? Well . . ." Mike asked.  
  
"I got a job."  
  
"That's great!" everybody said in unison.  
  
"I got my own show . . ."  
  
"Oh my God!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Congratulations!" everybody else chimed in.  
  
"And I have a contract . . ." More congratulations came through the room. "But I have to move to California." The room fell silent and everybody stared at Joey just as Emma walked up and tugged on Rachel's hand to tell her that she had to use the bathroom. But everybody was too stunned to notice because of Joey's unexpected news.  
  
Fade to Black 


	3. Episode 3

Season 11  
  
Episode 3: TOW Joey Moves Away  
  
Another week had passed and Joey was packing up his things, stuffing boxes, and remembering the good times he had with Rachel, Ross, Chandler, Monica, and Phoebe. He also remembered all of the girls he had brought home. All of the women he had brought home seemed like a blur to him. This was a big change. Joey was leaving everybody he loved to help his career out. He was scared, but he knew it was for the best.  
  
Chandler and Ross were helping their buddy pack up his things. Monica was pouring glasses of lemonade for the guys while Phoebe and Rachel played with the kids. Mike was sitting on the sofa trying to find a marker to label Joey's boxes with. They were all there in Joey's apartment. They had created their own microcosm. Everybody that Joey had gotten close to was in the apartment and he just couldn't believe that he was leaving the group.  
  
It was the beginning of June. Everything had happened in May that left reason for Joey to stay. Emma had turned two, Ross and Rachel had gotten back together, Chandler and Monica's twins had been born, and the world seemed right. But nothing had happened to Joey and he knew that this was what was supposed to happen. Somehow, it was all supposed to happen this way.  
  
The new chick and the new duck came waddling out of the bathroom. Joey smiled. He had bought those new birds for Monica and Chandler when the twins arrived, but Chandler had told him to keep them as a sign of their friendship.  
  
"I can't believe you're moving away," Rachel said quietly.  
  
"I know. You're Joey . . . you're not supposed to leave," Ross said, shaking his head.  
  
"I know . . . it's so weird. It's bad enough that Monica and Chandler moved away, but you're going too?" Phoebe asked. "We'll never be the same again. You and I are the weird ones of the group, Joey. What am I gonna do without you?"  
  
"Write a song," Joey suggested with a grin. "You're good at that." Phoebe frowned.  
  
"I'm not in the song-writing mood lately. All of these changes have made my aura all floopy. I can't get creative."  
  
"That's not what you said last night," Mike replied. Phoebe winked at him. Rachel and Ross looked at their watches at the same time.  
  
"Hey . . . we have to get going. We have to meet with a wedding planner."  
  
"So soon?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rachel replied. "We want to get the ball rolling. Joey, you can't leave until we get back because you have to say goodbye."  
  
"Okay," Joey replied.  
  
"Come on, Emma. We've got to take you to Grandma and Grandpa's."  
  
"Joey . . ." Emma pouted. She walked over to Joey and hugged his legs. Joey sighed and picked Emma up into his arms.  
  
"Hey Emma," he said. "I'm gonna miss you. I . . . I think I can do something I couldn't do before." He walked over to one of the boxes and pulled out Hugsy. "You take care of Hugsy until I come back, okay?" Emma nodded.  
  
"Okay," she said softly. Joey kissed Emma and handed her to Rachel. Ross and Rachel left and Emma waved to Joey until they closed the door. When they were gone, everything got quiet again.  
  
"We need to get going too," Monica replied. "We have to drop the twins off at mom and dad's too because Chandler and I are going away for the weekend. We'll come back to see you off." Monica and Chandler left with the kids and Mike looked at Joey.  
  
"Is it alright if I used your bathroom?"  
  
"Yeah . . . just make sure that you flush it."  
  
"Joey, you haven't flushed the toilet since you moved here. Thank God for Chandler living here or you never would have learned." Joey got a look on his face and cringed because he forgot to flush earlier. Phoebe and Joey looked at each other for a minute.  
  
"Pheebs, I can't believe it," Joey said.  
  
"I know. But, you know, you're going to be so famous. You won't need me," Phoebe replied.  
  
"Of course I'll need you. Phoebe, you have no idea how much you helped me. You helped me learn how to play the guitar, you helped me rehearse my lines and my auditions. Oh yeah, and you helped me learn French, which, might I add, I was a natural at." Phoebe looked away and stifled a laugh. But seriousness took over again and Phoebe and Joey realized that this was real.  
  
"You'll call us when you get there?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah," Joey replied. The chick and the duck started to make noises so Joey picked them up and took them into his room to put them in their cages. "Guys, you'll like California. There'll be lots of other chickens and ducks for you to meet." Phoebe walked into the bedroom. She was about to see one of her best friends leave and she didn't want that. She walked over to him.  
  
"Joey . . ." she whispered. Joey turned around to see the sad look in Phoebe's eyes. He frowned and he took her into his arms and held her.  
  
"Don't be sad, Pheebs. I'm only a plane ride away."  
  
*~*  
  
Ross and Rachel sat down on an incredibly large couch at their wedding planner's office. The room was filled with wedding music and patterns for wedding dresses and cakes. The wedding planner was running late so Ross and Rachel were trying to relax. Ross was drumming his fingers on his knees and Rachel was tapping her foot on the hardwood floor.  
  
"You nervous?" Ross asked.  
  
"Nope," Rachel said quickly. "You?"  
  
"Nuh uh," Ross replied in a squeaky voice.  
  
"Ross, we've been married before . . . we haven't even set a date for our other wedding. You've been married three times. This should be easy for you."  
  
"You'd think," Ross replied. "But I've never loved anyone the way I love you so this is different, Rach." Rachel smiled and kissed Ross on the cheek.  
  
"You're so sweet," Rachel said. Just then, the wedding planner walked into the room and Rachel's eyes went wide. She and Ross looked at each other.  
  
"Oh my Gawd!" came Janice's nasal voice.   
  
"Oh my God," Ross and Rachel muttered in unison. This was the first time they were meeting their wedding planner, and she was Janice.  
  
"Ross and Rachel are getting married!" Janice exclaimed. "That is so awesome! The last timeI saw the two of you, you were having a baby! How is little Ella?"  
  
"Emma," Rachel corrected.  
  
"Right," Janice replied. "Well, it's about time you two got hitched!"  
  
"So you're . . . you're a wedding planner, are you?" Ross asked. Janice laughed.  
  
"Well, a girl's gotta have something to do."  
  
"How's Sid?" Rachel asked, remembering Janice's practically deaf hubby. Janice sighed.  
  
"He left me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Ross said. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know! I mean I paid a hundred bucks for his hearing aides and once he could hear, he left me and the kids all alone!" She cleared her throat. "But anyway, I guess the first order of business is to talk about your wedding day." Ross and Rachel glanced side-ways at each other. Janice looked back and forth at them. "You have picked out a wedding date, right?"  
  
"Actually . . . no," Ross answered. Janice shook her head.  
  
"Well, that would be the best place to start. I think you better set a date first and come back later."  
  
"Well, I've always wanted to try a summer wedding . . ."  
  
"No," Rachel replied. "I don't want to be all sweaty."  
  
"Winter?"  
  
"No, Phoebe had a winter wedding."  
  
"Spring?"   
  
"We could do spring," Rachel answered. "Or Fall The leaves would be so beautiful."  
  
"Either one is fine with me," Ross replied.  
  
"But if we did spring, we'd have to wait until next year. I'd love the pastel colors."  
  
"I don't want to wait that long."  
  
"I can see that this is going to take you both awhile," Janice assumed. "I have another client that I need to attend to." Janice got up and left. Rachel stared at Ross.  
  
"Oh God," Rachel said, burying her face in her hands. "I can't believe this!"  
  
"Yeah. I know. Can you believe that Janice of all people is our wedding planner?" Ross asked. Rachel rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not that, Ross! We have to make a huge decision!" Rachel exclaimed fretfully. "I don't want to go home and figure this out. I want to decide right now!"  
  
"We'll decide now. How about next April?"  
  
"No! I don't want to wait that long! Okay, I want a fall wedding. The leaves."  
  
"We aren't gonna be married in the trees."  
  
"Ross, if you aren't going to take this seriously."  
  
"Rach, it isn't that big of a deal when we get married."  
  
"Of course it isn't to you! You've been married three times!"  
  
"Okay, how about this?" Ross asked. "Emma just turned two last month. How about we get married . . .on her third birthday?"  
  
"But then she won't feel special because her mommy and daddy's anniversary will be on her birthday. I wouldn't do that to her," Rachel explained. Ross nodded.  
  
"You're right. Then I guess we better make a decision and fast."  
  
*~*  
  
Monica and Chandler walked back into Joey's apartment. Mike and Phoebe were still there.  
  
"Hey," Joey said. "You're all ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah," Monica and Chandler replied. "We have to get going . . ."  
  
"Yeah. Me too," Joey replied. Monica hugged Joey.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you coming over to raid our fridge."  
  
"Me too," Joey replied. He kissed Monica's cheek. Chandler looked at Joey.  
  
"Joey . . . you've been my best friend for a long time . . . and I can't believe you're moving away," Chandler said, trying not to cry. He was trying to be macho, but it wasn't working. He cleared his throat when his voice started to crack. "Thanks for being my friend." The guys both got teary eyed and they shook hands. Joey pulled Chandler into a hug.  
  
"I'll write every day. You have to take the fooseball table and play with Monica."  
  
"Monica always beats me," Chandler replied.  
  
"Then it'll be like you're still playing with me," Joey replied. Chandler rolled his eyes. "Take care of your family, Chandler."  
  
"Hey, my family isn't complete without you. So you've got to come visit."  
  
"I will. I'll be here every holiday . . . I swear it."  
  
"Thanks," Chandler replied. Monica and Chandler both exchanged hugs with Joey again as Ross and Rachel came in.  
  
"We made a wedding date!" Rachel announced. Everybody looked at them.  
  
"You're stealing Joey's thunder," Phoebe replied.  
  
"No they're not. When is it?" Joey asked.  
  
"We're getting married . . . next week. We don't want to wait," Ross replied. "So Joey, you've got to fly back out here next week to marry us."  
  
"I . . . I'll be here no matter what," Joey replied with a smile. He hugged Ross and Rachel and he grinned. "I can't believe it! Ross and Rachel are finally getting married! I knew it'd happen."  
  
"We'll miss you, Joey," Rachel said quietly.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you so much," Joey whispered. He kissed Rachel's cheek. He looked at Ross. "Take good care of her, man."  
  
"I will," Ross answered with a smile.   
  
"And good luck with that dinosaur thing." He hugged Ross and then turned to Phoebe and Mike.  
  
"Mike, this is my Phoebe, so you have to make sure that she's happy and you have to give her everything she wants."  
  
"Don't worry, Joey, I'll be good to her," Mike replied. Phoebe grinned and hugged Joey.  
  
"And you, Pheebs, don't stop singing. You have to be the one to keep everybody happy."  
  
"I will," Phoebe replied. She hugged Joey and he kissed her cheek.   
  
"You're still my best girl, you know that?" Joey asked. Phoebe grinned and nodded. "Alright . . . I have to go. Don't follow me . . . it'll make it worse." Joey picked up his bags and headed out of the apartment. Everybody stood there for a minute, contemplating how different life was going to be now that Joey was moving on.  
  
*~*  
  
Later that afternoon, Monica and Chandler were heading out of town. Chandler was driving and Monica was staring out the window. Chandler noticed how quiet Monica was.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Monica replied. "I'm just thinking about the kids. Do you think they're hungry?"  
  
"I think your parents know how to feed babies," Chandler replied.  
  
"Yeah, but . . . what if they're cold?"  
  
"Monica, honey, the babies are fine."  
  
"But what if they're not?"  
  
"They are," Chandler replied.  
  
"But . . . this is the first weekend I've left them with my parents. I'm worried."  
  
"Don't worry, Mon. You left a list of all the doctors in the state. I think that they'll be fine," Chandler answered. "Just try and relax. This weekend is going to be filled with nothing but sex."  
  
"I want the babies," Monica said softly.  
  
"Don't worry, sweetie. Just put your mind at ease. The babies are fine." Just then Chandler's cell phone rang. He answered it.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Man! There is nothing to do on this plane!" Joey excliamed. "I tried to have sex with the stewardess and she turned me down!" Chandler rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you realize that it just cost you a fortune to tell me that?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Oh . . . you mean I can't call you everynight and tell you stuff?"  
  
"You can now because you're gonna be a celebrity."  
  
"Great! Well, I have to go . . . that stewardess is giving me the eye." Joey hung up and Chandler shook his head. He looked at Monica who was staring at her photobook of the twins and he shook his head. He realized that this wasn't going to be a romantic getaway because Monica wasn't ready to leave the twins yet. He smiled and he turned down a road that would send him back to the city. He watched Monica for a moment and he knew that the only way she was going to enjoy the weekend was if she was with the two children she had fought hard for."  
  
"Are we almost there?"  
  
"Uh . . . no. I'm heading back. I think we forgot something at home."  
  
"What?" Monica asked.  
  
"The kids," Chandler replied with a smile. Monica gave him a big grin and hugged him. "Chandler Bing, you are the best husband in the world." She kissed him and that was all Chandler needed to make his weekend great. 


End file.
